HIS Lovable Jerk
by NateAKAMiniPunk
Summary: Rated M just to be safe. Zack Ryder is in love with CM Punk. Will he ever be able to admit it? Or will his insecurities be to much to overcome? SLASH! M/M ONE-SHOT! No smut. Just language and some other content. PS Summary Sucks!


_So I'm really bored so I decided "Why not write a one shot?" I was going to write it with smut and stuff, but I'm not really in the mood for it. I want to type something cute and dramatic. It's only my 2__nd__ story so it's still not fantastic lol But hey, I tried. Title is stupid. I'm never good with those haha_

_PS: Ryder's real name is Matt. I kind of flip flop with it in hear so sorry if there's any confusion._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story. All rights go to WWE. (Unfortunately) ;)

**HIS Lovable Jerk**

CM Punk. Man, was he awesome. The fans knew it. The Superstars and Divas knew it. Obviously, Vince McMahon knew it as well, but there is one person who knows it most of all: Zack Ryder. Why you ask? Well, it's all because Zack Ryder and CM Punk are secretly dating behind everyone's back. Shocked? Yeah, so would everyone else be if they knew, so keep it a secret. Being bi isn't exactly something WWE smiles upon, especially when it's there WWE Champion.

It's only been a few months, but Zack already knows he's in love with Phil Brooks AKA CM Punk. Yes, Punk is a jerk, but he's Zacks jerk. He's actually really sweet and caring. No, he hasn't admitted to loving Zack, and neither has Zack admitted to loving Phil. He doesn't want to scare him off. He figures he'll say it when Phil says it… well, IF he says it. Zack is hopeful he will though, one day…

_Monday Night, Zack Ryder's Hotel Room, Midnight_

"Where the hell is he?" Matt said to himself as he paced around the hotel room. Phil was supposed to be there hours ago. He promised he'd show.

"What if something happened? What if he's hurt? Or his bus crashed?" Matt said, basically having a conversation with himself at this point. He wanted to call, but didn't want to seem like a clingy boyfriend, or whatever he is. That's another thing you should know about Matt. He is very "on edge" when it comes to relationships, and with this one being his first with a man, you better believe he's a wreck.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Oh please be Phil." Matt thought. He made his way to the door and opened it. At first, he was extremely happy because it was Phil, but then he saw something that made him sick: Punks white shirt was soaking in blood at the stomach area and he had cuts and bruises all up his arms.

"Oh my god! Phil, what happened?!" Matt screamed, not caring if the entire hotel heard him.

"Please, let me in." Phil nearly whispered. He was in so much pain, it hurt to speak. It hurt to breathe, even. He was about to collapse when Zack caught him. He picked him up bridal style and carried him gently into the room, kicking the door closed in the process. He laid him down on the rather large king size bed.

"Phil, what happened? Please talk to me Phil!" Zack screamed.

"I need some… some water. Please." Punk said.

Zack nodded quickly and went to the fully stocked mini fridge where he pulled out a bottle of water.

"Here." Zack said as he opened it and handed it to Punk. Punk chugged it down without stopping to breathe.

When he was done, Zack took the now empty bottle and tossed it into the trash.

"Phil, please tell me what happened baby." Baby? Zack has never called him that before. Must be because of the situation. He hopes Phil didn't catch it.

"You know those guys that were fucking with me in the, uh, in the audience tonight? Well, they jumped me tonight when I was going to my bus. They beat me up pretty good, only because there were 4 or 5 of them, and slashed the tires on my bus. I was out of it for about 30 minutes after. Oh, and sorry I'm late… baby." Phil said the last part with a smirk and a wink. That's good, Zack thought. He's still his same funny self.

Zack, however, was not smirking. He was boiling inside. He had never felt this angry before. How could those bastards do that? What the hell is wrong with those sickos? FUCK! I should kill them! They hurt Phil! They hurt the man I love! WHAT THE FUCK?! Zack was ready to scream it all out loud, but he maintained himself. He needed to tend to Phil right now.

"Matt? Heeelllloooo… Earth to Matt. HEY!" Phil said the last part rather loudly, which snapped Matt out of his hate filled thoughts.

"Sorry. How's your head? Did they hit you there?" Matt asked in a worried tone.

"Just once. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Just made me really dizzy and gave me a bitch of a headache. I just need to lie down for a bit. But, uh, could you check my stomach. They gashed me pretty bad there."

Matt had almost forgotten about the blood soaked shirt. "Oh shit. Yeah, take your shirt off." Matt said. Phil sat up rather gingerly and attempted to take his shirt off, but to no avail. His body was so sore. "Here, let me." Matt offered. Phil raised his arms in the air and Matt removed the shirt in one swift motion, wanting Punk to be able to put his arms back down and lie down and get some much needed rest. He threw the shirt to the side and looked down at Punks stomach. "Yuck." He said out loud, causing Phil to chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Zack said, feeling embarrassed and stupid.

"It's fine. But could you help clean it off? I'd do it myself, but I was just beaten down by a bunch of crazy marks. By the way, next time were in Sacramento, remind me to carry a baseball bat and a gun everywhere I go, ok?" Zack couldn't help but laugh at Phil's humor. Even in pain he's funny. God he's a great guy.

"I think it would be best if we got you in the shower and cleaned it off. I'll go in there with you if you need help." Zack automatically regretted that last sentence. He had never seen Phil naked (though his wrestling trunks didn't leave much to the imagination), and now he just says something like that? If you're gonna see him naked, at least wait until it's sex.

"Good idea." Punk said, pretending not to care that he was about to see Zack naked for the first time.

Zack helped him up, now just holding onto him as they make their way to the bathroom. When they get inside, Zack helps sit Phil down on the toilet seat and goes to start the shower. "Make it extra warm please?" Phil says, hoping the hot water will help sooth some of the pain away.

"Sure." Zack says with a smile. Once it's ready and "extra warm", he helps Punk get undressed. Once Phil is naked, Zack can't help but stare. Phil clears his throat, and Matt jumps from his gaze. "Oh, um, sorry." Matt says with a blush.

"It's fine. You are my boyfriend after all. You were bound to bask in my naked glory eventually." Phil said with a smirk. Oh my gosh! Did Phil just call him his boyfriend? Zack is screaming on the inside like a little girl.

"Ha, uh, right. Well, come on and get in." Matt leads him to the shower. Once Phil is inside, Zack begins to undress until all his clothes are removed. Phil takes a few glances, but controls himself from glaring like Zack did to him. Matt hops inside next to Punk and closes the door. He grabs the wash rag, wets it, and begins to clean Punks stomach, sometimes getting a bit too close to the waistline. Punk can't help but to let out a small moan. He needs this. He needs Zack. He's just too afraid to admit it.

"I'll bandage that up when we get out." Zack says, pretending not to notice the moan. Once he's finished with his stomach, he makes his way to the rest of Punks body, washing off the scrapes, cuts, and bruises. Phil winces a few times, but overall the contact is nice and soothing. Matt puts the rag down and grabs some shampoo and begins to wash Punks hair. Phil can't remember the last time something felt so good. He can't remember the last time someone washed his hair.

"Feeling better?" Zack asks.

"Yeah. A lot better. Thanks babe." Phil responds. He likes how babe sounds. He's glad Zack said it first.

"Ready to get out?"

"Yeah…" Phil responds a bit disappointed. He does want to stay in longer with Zack, but he wants to do what Zack wants. He's probably tired of taking care of him by now anyway.

They get out and Zack helps Punk get dressed before dressing himself.

"I don't need a shirt. You need to bandage me anyway, remember? Thanks though." Phil says as Zack stops looking for a shirt that would fit Phil.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot." Matt says as he fishes out a small first aid kit from his bag. He goes over to Phil who is now sitting on the edge of the bed. He opens up the kit and pulls out a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball. "This is gonna sting, but I need to make sure it's not infected." He pours some peroxide onto the cotton ball and begins to dab at the gash on Phil's stomach.

Phil hisses in pain. Damn it hurts. "Sorry Phil. The stinging will go away in a few seconds." Zack says as he finishes cleaning the wound. He lets it dry for a minute before grabbing a bandage from the kit (the biggest one in it) and placing it over the wound.

As the stinging subsides, Phil can't help himself anymore. He leans forward and captures Zacks lips in a passionate kiss. Zack is caught off guard at first, but quickly reacts and kisses Phil back. Now don't get me wrong. They've kissed before, but it has never been this deep and loving. The kiss isn't rough and dirty, but soft and slow. Phil is kissing Matt like… like he loves him.

No. NO! Phil can't love me, Zack begins to think to himself. Nobody can love me.

As the kiss comes to an end, they pull away and rest there foreheads together, gasping for air in the process. They breathe each other in.

"Matt… I want you. Tonight. Please." Phil says, his voice almost desperate.

"I, I uh… We can't. Your hurt baby. I want to, but I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are. I really do want to, though. Trust me." Matt responds.

Though frustrated, Phil knows Matt is right. He slowly looks into Matt's eyes and smiles. Matt smiles back.

"We can try that when you feel better. I can wait, though. I've been waiting for months, I can make it another week." Zack says.

"Wait, months? You've wanted to have sex since we first started dating?" Phil asks.

Oh shit. Way to go Zack! Open up your big mouth and now you probably scared him off! "Um, well, yeah. Ok, Phil, please don't get weirded out by this. Since the moment we started dating I've just felt, felt something. I can't describe it, but I know that, that…" Just spit it out Zack! "That I love you!"

Silence fills the room. 'Fuck, what did I just do?!' Zack yells at himself on the inside.

"Matt. I… I love you to. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. You're the sweetest, nicest, funniest, most incredible guy I've ever met. I love you with all my heart." Phil responds.

"… You, you do?" Matt asks almost in shock.

"Yeah! Matt, I don't think you realize how great you are. I can't stop thinking about you. Night and day, your all I think about." Phil stands up with Matt and looks him right in the eyes. "I love you so much, it hurts me when were apart. Your, your just all that matters to me! I love you, Matt. I always have."

Zack can't contain himself. A tear begins to roll down his cheek. He's so happy. He never thought Phil would love him. Philip Jack Brooks loves Zack Ryder. CM PUNK LOVES ZACK RYDER!

Punk wipes the tear away with his thumb as he cups Zacks face with both his hands. "Don't cry baby. Your too gorgeous to cry."

"Thank you Phil. Thank you so much. I love you so much. This means so much to me." Zack says and rests his head on Phil's bare shoulder, inhaling in the scent of the man he'll spend the rest of his life with.

"Don't thank me. I should be thanking you. Thank you. Thank you for being so amazing." Phil says as he kisses the top of Zacks head. "Come on. Let's lie down. I wanna just hold you right now."

Zacks nods and helps Phil into bed before crawling into the other side. He shuts off the lamp by the bed and looks over at Phil with a huge grin. He's never been this happy. Phil opens his arms up as if for a hug, inviting Matt to lay on him. Matt obliges, laying down in Punks embrace and resting his head against Punks chest. Punk holds onto him as tight as his sore body will let him. He never wants this moment to end. He never wants to let go of Matt. "I love you, Matt. Goodnight."

"I love you to, Philip. Sweet dreams." Zack says.

_Ok, I know that was sloppy. You don't even have to tell me. I just wanted to finish it. I'm freaking tired. Lol I hope you guys liked it. If it gets positive feedback, it may become a TWO-Shot w/ some sexy time haha Oh, and the whole getting attacked by fans thing was inspired by the altercation between Punk and the fans on RAW. I'm in Stockton, CA, which if you're not familiar with the area, is about 45 minutes away from Sacramento where the show was at. Oh California. lol_

_PLEASE REVIEW! Be harsh._


End file.
